broken sword
by Fallon Waterrider
Summary: What if harry had been taken from the dursleys when he was younger. Vampire harry harry/oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

The sky was bright with the full moon sitting there. Tall giant trees brushed against the heaves trying to tough the bright stars watching from above. Shadows skipped across the wooden playground coating flowers and brambles in there soft shade. Small piles of animal bones lay littered in the clearing small black specks danced around the putrid corpse.

In the darkness a petite boy stepped out and inspected the decaying body of the animal. His long thick hair swayed as he advanced to a dying tree. Its bark black with a smell of fire he gracefully lifted his had and rested it against the wood he flinched as the trees memories of pain and heat swept though him, there was a fight a man with a face of snake and a group of warrior with clocks black as night and faces of white trudged though here killing life as they past plants, animals and the accessional traveler.

The tree pulsed green as he removed his hand and opened his uncovered eye. He turned slowly as he heard a rustle be hide him. A white boot stepped in to view as the rest of the body came in to view. A tight black shirt was stretched around his toned abs; a dragon pendent hung around his neck its emerald stone eye glinting in the moonlight. Tucked inside his white boots was midnight black glossy pair of leather trousers allowed no imagination as he leisurely stepped forward, his white cloak dragged across the leafy floor.

The man dressed in black and white killed the distance between them and placing his hands on top of the petite child's and interlocked their fingers and pulled him close resting his head one top of the boys. He breathed in this scent, and smiled as the smell of earth and fresh air filled his nose, his eyes closing in bliss. He smiled and bent down and whispered in his ear his soft thick black hair tickling his nose.

Pulling back from the younger man he unlocked and raised his hand and gently stroked his thumb over the smooth pale skin.

"I love you, Harry. You are the brightest thing in my life and will be still in the next. For me you make the moon rise and the sun shine. You make the flowers bloom and the birds fly, and I shall love you forever." Harry blinked back tear that threatened to overpower his emerald eyes, a soft smile graced his rosy red lips.

Harry slowly reached up on to his bare toes and brushed his lips against the other figures.

"I love you too, Lucas"

Lucas pulled Harry close and a small pop was heard.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Harry blinked and opened his eyes. He was resting on a soft bed, with blood red sheets covering his naked body. Sweeping dark green cloth cut him off the world outside of his bed. He knew he should be getting up, it was his birthday after all but that would mean living his warm bed. Slowly stretching like a cat he sat up, his pale moonlight skin perfect if not for a slightly raised scar from his right shoulder to his left him. Dragging the cloth back, Harry looked at the sunlight hitting the corners of his room before slowly raising and clapping his hands. Heavy curtains where they had previously been pined to the wall glided to block of the light made by the morning sun.

Picking up his grown wear it was left last night during there activities he through it one and tied it around his waist before walking to a mahogany door on the left side of his room. Stepping though the frame of the door Harry was overloaded with clothes. Robes lined the walls with muggle trousers and tops tucked in between. As today was his birthday he could wear what he what'd so walking to the back corner of the large room he picked out his clothes for today.

Dropping his dressing grown on the floor he stood in front of his wash rooms mirror and traced the scar marring his flesh and remembered how he got it.

"_Freak, come in here. How dare you do that freakishness around Dudley, how could you do that in pubic? After we feed you put clothes on your back this is how you treat us by disgracing us." Spit flew from his uncle's mouth as his face turned a red then a putrid purple. _

_Grabbing a knife from the draw Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the table. Pulling the top from Harry's small shoulders was an easy feat as the boys bones easily shone through his skin. Harrys face was wet as tears trailed down his cheeks and dripped on to the wooden table. Placing the blade against his nephews skin slowly only brushing the surface and he began thinking of what to carve into the boys flesh. _

_He started with a light cuts around the boys pelvis tracing the bones that rested there before moving to the boys chest digging the blade into his right shoulder blade and slowly dragging it down the meet on of the previous cuts on his left hip._

Harry shook his head his raven blue gently caressing his face. Turning on the shower he stepped in to the water and rested his head on the cold tiles that bordered the wall of the wet room. Washing him self slowly as he was not pressed for time was a luxury for Harry normally having to go to a meeting before he was to depart to school.

After the shower and drying he slowly put on his clothes. Black dragon hide trousers pulled up toned legs, a loose ripped top was pulled on the gaps in the back showing the tattoo of an emerald and ruby incrusted dagger with a black and gold snake wrapped around the hilt and blade. Around the picture was a faint red tinge to the skin showing that it was recent and unmoving showing it was done by muggle ways


End file.
